


Putting Together Savorless Decisions

by SecretTimeIsHere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Dreamtale, HorrorTale, KillerTale?, Killertale, Nightmares, PTSD, XTale, antivoid, dusttale, reapertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Ink and Error both are traumatized from the void, whether it appears unconscious or conscious. Each time this happens they go blank and retreat into their own mind, trying to remember their time outside of the antivoid. When this happens their body goes limp and they don’t move, they are very much alive and there- just not mentally. During this, the only want is to be near someone that can comfort them- and Error happens to be there when it happens to Ink one time, will this help end their fights?





	1. Discovery

 

  “Give up Ink!” Error huffed, he needed a break. His body ached, his bones were straining in every movement, creaking and squeaking in displeasure. How was he still standing? Questions for later, “I’ll… keep-” Why was speaking so hard? “-destroying...”

 

  “I should… be saying… that… to you.” Ink heaved in reply, his bones hurting and winning equal to Error’s. How long had they even been fighting?

 

  Ink took a look over Error- and then himself, long enough to have both be missing at least one limb and have blood-soaked clothes apparently. How many AUs were lost? Probably… he didn’t even know how many, even if his forgetful mind remembered he didn’t know how many Error had destroyed before they started fighting. ReaperTale’s Gods know how many both of them destroyed while battling.

 

  Error rushed out while he still had three limbs, he could find the other later. Ink rushed after, unaware his opponent was calling a silent truce.

 

  The AntiVoid…

 

  The endless white…

 

  Ink dropped to his knees, body hanging and numb…

 

_ Why here- Anywhere but here. _

 

  Error looked behind him, hearing the thud. He turned around- about to scoff at Ink for following him, which he had done on a few occasions before. Instead, he stopped as soon as his skull turned, he saw something too familiar, something that he had experienced.

 

  Ink was numb, vegetated in his panic attack. He couldn’t deal with the void like Error, he didn’t have the tolerance, he wasn’t like Error.

 

  The glitched skeleton reacted quickly going onto his own knee’s in front of the skeleton, he knew well what Ink needed in this situation. A common need, one that even though he hated, he had felt every time he had gone through the same panic attack.

 

  The same reaction, every day. Every… “morning” in the AntiVoid. The deepening realization each morning he woke up, the realization he was alone- and always will be.

 

  He wasn’t Ink. He didn’t have a place to escape the AntiVoid, the closest he had was OuterTale, and even then, he can’t go there all the time. He didn’t have the strength to admit he was weak at times, didn’t have the tolerance to deal with people surrounding him -except Nightmare and his “Family”- he couldn’t be Ink. He was nothing like Ink.

 

  How did this small piece of origin and background keep the two connected? They were complete opposites that had the same origin, that didn’t make sense. It would make more sense if Ink grew up in the void while Error stayed in the AntiVoid, true opposites. What the AUs wanted, they didn’t want their hero Creator connected Error at all- not even a piece he couldn’t control.

 

  How could he tell the AntiVoid was Ink’s origin? Even though Blue spent a good month in this place,  _ alone _ , he never reacted like Error did. Until now, he thought he was the only person who acted this way to the blank canvas, the only person that was crushed under the ocean waves of white.

 

  Trying to think of an alternative to the need he knew the other wanted he paused, Ink needed comfort. Physical comfort. The touch that although Error himself loathed, he often needed as well.

 

  Coming to a conclusion he cleared his mind to three options: Ignore his haphephobia and hug Ink so he could come back to reality, drag Ink out of the AntiVoid with his strings so he could come back to reality quicker, or keep him there and give him verbal comfort. The third option was the best he could do for himself, what AU would Error even be able to take him to?

  
  


\-----

  
  


  Ink came to reality still in the AntiVoid, although, something was amiss. He lay slightly swinging in a string hammock. He focussed on the blue strings, a color. Something different from the white.

 

  Keeping the color in mind -the mental image of the color that is- he looked around, seeing a similar hammock next to him, although holding a different skeleton.

 

  Error looked away from his knitting, a doll of one of the AUs he destroyed, and saw Ink awake, looking at him. There was a clear look of confusion on his face, asking silently: Why?

 

  The glitched skeleton looked away sighing, he didn’t ignore Ink, it was his own silent reply. He showed he understood, he didn’t want to keep Ink, but he knew he needed help.

 

  “Thank you, Error.” Ink never thought he’d say those words and Error thought he’d never hear them, it surprised him, so much so that he looked away from his crafting again. Confusion spread across his own face now.

 

  “You don’t need to thank me, you needed help. I doubt any AU would’ve liked me to appear out of nowhere with an empty husk of their hero, doubt they’d understand why or how you were like that anyway.”

 

  “But you helped me Error, you’re not all that bad ya’know-”

 

  “The only reason you’re not dust right now Ink is because I understand, under any other situation you would have a doll in your likeness with your  _ dust _ inside it.”

 

  Scoffing, he looked away from Ink,  he was  _ so _ annoying . 

 

  Ink just looked at Error, curious. Did Error understand because he’d gone through it or he’s helped others? Ink could never imagine the crazed destroying skeleton helping someone, he joined around Nightmare occasionally sure, and he just helped Ink- but what plagued the creative god’s mind was Error’s sanity. Had he come back around from his insane ways? Or did he simply understand and want to help like he said?

 

  Maybe he had gone through it…?

 

  “Error,” the mentioned skeleton let out a hm, showing he was listening even without looking. “Before I leave, I have a question. How did you know how to help? And why?”

 

  Error sat in shocked silence awhile, not moving. He then set down his equipment, slowly, as if still processing.

 

  The pair sat in silence for a while, Error deciding whether or not to explain his actions and tell Ink the truth. He could always lie, it’s not like Ink could find out. The only way he could is if he was there during one of his own panic attacks, but he’d have to stay in the AntiVoid or stalk Error to find that out.

 

  Decisions, decisions. His mind started to wonder thinking of the topic. To others, he had made bad decisions, to him- he had made balanced decisions. He had been considered on the “Bad” side, what everyone had failed to see however is how he cleaned the multiverse, nonsense universes that not a single soul knew about were cleaned daily.

 

  Without him, Ink would be lost and wouldn’t even be able to make it to a single AU. Without him, there would be so much clutter, not even the fandom would know what’s going on. Without him-

 

  “Error, it's like a half hour, are you gonna answer?” Ink poked at his cheek, to which Error glitched in reply, almost rebooting. Might as well tell the truth.

 

  “Yes, I am. Plus it’s only been two minutes. You’re not patient at all.”

 

  “Just answer the question.” Error huffed, this was so out of character for him, he should be killing Ink right now- but he couldn’t, not after learning the other shared his pain.

 

  “I knew how to help and helped because I understand, Ink, I’ve gone through it. It helps knowing I’m not the only one dealing with this daily pain anymore, NightTerrors, Panic attacks, Episodes, you get it.”


	2. Help and therapy

  Everything was just fine as it was. So why did the multiverse decide to throw him a curve ball in the last round? Would’ve made his life simpler if he got that home run.

 

  How long had he been in the AntiVoid? He didn’t know. He had barely slept, he was so confused, and frankly, frustrated. He was unsure of how to deal with this now. Before he had his life under control, he was able to do what he pleased; but now? He had a hurdle jump over before he could continue, and it's twice his height.

 

  Laying in the AntiVoid had its perks, however. He could be alone, he could be left alone, he was alone. No one aside from outcodes -which seemed to be growing in numbers each year- even knew of the AntiVoid’s existence, and even then, it was a only a few of those people that knew.

 

  He could guess that at least, maybe at most, three people knew that it even was a real place in the multiverse. Luckily, those other two that knew of it had their own lives, so he could stay isolated.

 

  Peace and quiet. Even the voices didn’t talk, they haven’t talked to him in a while either, at least he could enjoy the silence.

 

  Not a breeze, not a creak, nothing but him. Dull silent breaths. Filling his non-existent lungs over and over subconsciously.

 

  His hammock swayed, still rocking him side to side despite his last movement being a while ago. It was lulling him to sleep, but he was not compelled. His thoughts acting like bullets in a machine gun, once they started firing, they were there and then gone before he even realized he thought of it; the constant of it preventing his sleep.

 

  Why would he want to sleep anyhow? All it did was remind him of his choices in life, remind him he’s alone, and always will be. Remind him of what he’s done and what he can’t change. It’s not like he could, without him the multiverse could hurt even more than it already does from him.

 

  Balance is such a finicky thing.

  
  


\-----

  
  


  Quiet, almost enough to be akin to the AntiVoid. The room was quiet of voices and the sound of the living, the only noises that were heard was the faint shuffling of paper and the occasional pencil accompanied by the soft whirling wind outside, moving trees and greenery alike.

 

  It was a calm atmosphere, fit for a king.

 

  His team was sound asleep, their emotions calm or happy, each one in their own dreamlands. Luckily, insomnia didn’t affect any of them tonight. They could sleep peacefully for once, they all deserved it after the hell they’ve been through.

 

  Although, something disturbed that calmness. Like a bolt of lighting that left smoke after, a new emotion appeared- make that several new emotions. It was across the mansion, but not subtle in the slightest. It felt like someone gave him a burn, strong wave after strong wave of confusion, frustration, anger, and… guilt?

 

  Intruder or not, those ripples of turmoil were annoying. The faster he learns who decided to intrude at such a late hour, the faster he can go back to work.

 

  Following the flow of strong emotion, he found the intruder, he was sitting alone in the living room. Knitting in the seat set for him by the king himself.

 

  It was Error.

 

  “Hey,” Error looked up hearing the other's voice, “what’s wrong? It’s pretty late, ya’know.”

 

  “Ink has it too, Nightmare.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


  “I just don’t understand it, Dream. He’s a killing machine, why would he help me?” Ink was just as confused as Error, but not as frustrated or angry. It was fake confusion, only brought on by his conscious and Orange vial, but still, nonetheless, he was bewildered.

 

  Dream shared his confusion, not to the extent that Ink did, but he did share some. Mostly, Dream was confused. What intentions did Error have in helping Ink? Who knows. Well, Error does, and it's not like they’re going to get answers soon anyhow.

 

  “I don’t know either, Ink. He could have done it as a game, or maybe he actually understood, it’s hard to say. No one really understands him, well… except for perhaps Nightmare.”

 

  Nightmare wasn’t good with others, at least, that’s what Dream used to think. He grew up with Nightmare, it would make sense that Dream knew the most about him, right? Wrong. He was in his 500’s and hadn’t lived with Nightmare since he was 15, hundreds of years apart had changed him, and it changed his childhood friend too.

 

  Nightmare had a group, his crew, and they acted in unison. It was clear that they were together in some shape or form, family, friends, lovers- but Dream had no clue exactly what. He knew nothing of how they met or what caused them to trust Nightmare so easily, but from what he saw, Nightmare was more or less a douting parent to them.

 

  He had seen Nightmare’s crew get hurt in battle many many times, and every time, Nightmare would rush to their side, helping them. That, or he’d grab them with a tendril and send them through a portal, possibly sending them home.

 

  His group was weird, that’s for sure. However, their weirdness could be adapted into utter destruction, making them very much worthy of Nightmare’s team.

 

  They only did it occasionally, destroying AUs, but it was always expected at least twice a month.

 

  Dream and Ink’s conversation was cut short as an AU started to die- alerting Ink, and Negative emotions were spread- alerting Dream. Nightmare was at it again.

 

  They rushed over, grabbing Blue along the way to help them. It was chaotic, half the lives were spared, the other half were slaughtered. Rubble and bodies lay around, it was hard not to puke at the smell. 

 

  The faster they get Nightmare’s crew preoccupied, the faster they can restore the AU. Ink rushed towards taking him off guard with quick combat, hitting him with his paintbrush. The fight had started.

 

  Ink was content to just lure Error somewhere quieter, somewhere he could get answers.

 

  Ink would have to thank Dream for fighting an extra, usually, they were able to take two on each, but he wasn’t going to miss a chance to get answers. It was subtle but increasingly noticeable. Soon it was just him and Error alone in Waterfall.

 

  Ink started to slow his attacks and quantity of attacks, hoping Error would do the same in reply to his actions. He did. Soon enough, there were just standing there, the two skeletons unsure of what to do or say next.

 

  “Why?” Ink questioned, his Orange vial still in effect, but emotion fainter than earlier; as if the slowly getting out of his system, like alcohol. Except, his addiction supported him and allowed him to be more real in peoples eyes, and each hangover acted as if he was dying. Once his emotions died, so did the facade.

 

  “Why  _ what _ ?” His opponent snarled back, knowing very well what but not wanting to answer it again. He told the truth, and he was not going to repeat it. 

 

  “Why did you help me? I know you told me why, but, what was your intention?” He could see Error knew what he was talking about, meaning he had to take another approach, the only way he was going to get answers from this loner skeleton.

 

  “You struggled so much just to understand why I helped you, you really think you’d understand my motives or intentions?” He was getting fed up, and the artist could see it clearly, but there was one last resort that could work, and Ink sincerely hoped it would.

 

  “Then help me understand.”

 

  It turned quiet, the destroyer perplexed and thinking while the protector stood and waited for an answer. Muffled chaos could be heard in the distance, echoed by the waterfall and cave walls, but it didn’t echo as much as their thoughts.

 

  Once again a machine gun in Error’s mind, but this time he was able to see each bullet pace by and take them into consideration, trying to think of what to do.

 

  He scoffed, walking away through a portal. Ink followed through after checking that it wasn’t the AntiVoid. This was nowhere close to the AntiVoid, it was OuterTale.

 

  Of all things that Ink expected Error to do, sit down and start knitting was not one of them. Awkwardly, Ink sat down nearby, not close but in a yard’s length of the other monster.

 

  It was definitely weird, but they hoped to grow out of it soon.

 

  What better therapy than talking with your enemy who happens to share your troubles?


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this last week and only did on Tumblr, oops :>

  A coin burned in his pocket, he could check it there, but then his secret could be uncovered. He knew what it said, but he wanted to check to make sure.

 

  He excused himself, only walking away far enough to not be seen. He looked around -and even up and down- to see if anyone was watching, he had been attacked from the ceiling before and wasn’t going to take the chance again; ‘tis living with five others.

 

  Pulling the coin out of his pocket he saw what had been burned into it, a phrase he now knew well, and the phrase he guessed he would see.

 

  “Now?” The coin read, it was a singular- possibly misleading message, but the true owner of the coin and he knew what it implied.

 

  A glitchy portal sprang into existence next to him, heading to the calming location they’d agreed upon for this.

 

  OuterTale.

 

  His companion sat with his legs hanging off the floating rock they were on, they were visibly swinging, as if still a child- or lost the childhood he had had. His friend looked around, twisting his head in different directions, looking everywhere but behind him. It was as if his movements were acting in unison with his thoughts, sometimes he would stare off at one area, deep in thought, and then swing his head around several times, then repeat the process. A true scatterbrain.

 

  “Protector.” He snarled, though then smiled after.

 

  The monster in front of them visibly jumped, clearly startled. After their body relaxed, they finally turned their head so they could see behind him, revealing it was the well-known protector of worlds, Ink.

 

  “Destroyer.” He returned, glaring, but just like his frienemy- smiling after. Ink patted the ground near him, scooting away a bit so his friend could have ample room to move if needed, Haphephobia gets in the way sometimes, but the two manage.

 

  “So, before we get into everything- and go back to following the rules of our agreement- anything new with you?” The destroyer prompted, Ink sighed, evidently there was something he needed to get off his chest.

 

  “Dream has started to notice me going missing daily, he thinks I have a secret lover. I don’t know how that could happen, I’m still very much soulless, not like I could love anyone. He’s far from the truth anyhow.” Sounded like Dream.

 

  Dream despite being a protector as well, just wanted to forgive and forget, hope the best for everyone, and in general, be nice to everyone. He had always had hope for Ink to find a way to have a soul, and often just wished Ink to lead a normal life, despite him not feeling emotions.

 

  “Anything new with you, Error?” Ink urged back, his frienemy never really had much in his life, but it was always worth a shot.

 

  “The guys giving me weird looks whenever I leave now, it’s getting really annoying, but I manage with it, besides that- there’s nothing new. You want to continue where we left off last time?” 

 

  “Sure! Um… where was that?”

 

  “Scatter-Brain.”

 

  “Says the Amnesiac!”

 

  “You amnesia too.”

 

  “...oh, right.”

 

  It wasn’t much, but their bickering reminded they had someone else who understood, someone they could trust to keep the secret. Someone they can trust with their weakness without exploiting it.

 

  They had rules set in place to keep it that way, and they were to follow them without question. Why would they question it anyhow? They understood them and came up with them in the first place.

 

  Firstly, when they met up like this, they had truce- no physical violence is to be done to the other. Secondly, they are to forget they hate each other and other biased opinions during this time. Also, They can’t talk about their outside lives, only the choices, decisions, and their origins past. Furthermore, no one else can know about this, it’s comfort from their PTSD, a thing no one else shares. 

 

  “We left off at the first AU we ever saw, or as I called it, the first time either of us left the AntiVoid. You were on a long rant on how awesome the first one you saw was- but you couldn’t remember the name.”

 

  “Sounds like me.” Ink joked, making both of them laugh.

  
  


\-----

  
  


   3 Months.

 

  3 Months of Error leaving practically daily. Error started to join their attacks on AUs less as well, instead destroying a dozen once a week instead of the utter destruction he could cause with them.

 

  Error used to LoVE the destruction he caused with the gang, now he acted more… sane about it. As if his former insanity was leaving him. He wasn’t as emotional driven any more either, he actually considered reason more and was more relaxed. Which was something Error never was.

 

  He even started to leave on their movie nights- even when he picked it. There was something up, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He may half live at the mansion, but this was an everyday occurrence, there was no way something wasn’t happening.

 

  “See ya guys.” Error spoke as he left, voice not even glitching as much as it used to, he was truly coming back from the deep pits of his madness.

 

  Gone. Again.

 

  Error was leaving, again. The only way he’s figuring this out is if he follows him, and that’s what he will do.

 

  Nightmare got up from his seat as well, telling his team he was going to finish plans for their next attack. Instead, he followed Error out into the hall, just barely being able to see him before his figure disappeared through a portal. Thankfully, he could just find where his magical signature was, it was to easy to find considering the skeleton had so much magical power at his fingertips alone.

 

  But why OuterTale?

 

  Still following, he made his own dark portal to a few yards behind Error, hiding away in a convenient area of plush plants. Full enough to not be seen, but still having gaps to see through.

 

  “Ink.” Error snarled, sounding generally angry, but then a chuckle followed. A happy and playful chuckle, “Why did you call? Thought you said you were gonna talk a few days break.”

 

  Why was he talking to Ink? His- no, their- enemy? Furthermore, why so casually?

 

  “I know I did, but it’s been bugging me lately… how do you cope with it?” Silence accompanied the statement. Cope with what?

 

  Shuffling was heard as Error moved to sit near the protector; not close, but closer than he ever would with Nightmare. Did he really trust this wannabe creator?

 

  “...I wasn’t able to for a long time, but you know that already… ” Error paused as if thinking his answer over. “I guess I coped by not thinking about it at all, every time I thought back to it, I’d just do something to keep my mind of it. Be it destroying or knitting, I think once I even watched different AUs to distract myself… I know I often went to Nightmares too…”

 

  What in the world were they talking about? 

 

  “Why Nightmare? Does he know-”

 

  “Yes, he does. But he doesn’t share the extent of knowing that you do, But you know more for different reasons… sorry for bringing it up...”

 

  “It’s okay… we do these to talk about it remember?”

 

  The only way to find out is to talk to them head-on.

 

  Nightmare get’s out of the bush he was hiding in, going over to them and clearing his throat so they grow aware that he’s there.

 

  Both of them distinctly jump, Ink more so than Error. They turn around slowly as Nightmare patiently waits for answers.

 

 Ink sighs, pointing at Error, saying ‘it’s your turn to explain, I did it last time.’ although this just confuses Nightmare more so.

 

  “You already know Ink has PTSD too and basically this is cope for us, like therapy I guess. We tolerate each other for this time and talk over our pasts and Origins. Don’t tell anyone because outside of this we still fight each other and I’m still very much willing to kill him.”

 

  “Rude. But that sums it up well, Outer knows and he promised not to tell, just do us a favor and don’t say anything either.” Nightmare stands dumbfounded and has even more questions but thankfully most were answered.

 

  “You two are weird- but fine. I accept your terms. Anyone else knows besides the four of us?”

 

  “Nope, not even Dream, he thinks I have a secret lover.”

 

  “That’s not what’s going on?” Ew, both say in unison.

 

  At least that was cleared up, but Nightmare made an internal promise to himself to tease Error about his new friend more than Dream would ever dare do to Ink.


	4. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to be posting next Sunday as My birthday, An uncle’s wedding reception (Which I’m helping with), and Mother’s day are all back to back for me. I sincerely hope you understand this, you all are such supportive readers and I love and appreciate all of you. Because of this, I plan/hope to post two chapters the following Sunday.

  Tossing and turning.

 

  Waking up on a mattress on the floor, socks in a pile, mini tornado in a corner, zig zag carpet. A sibling calling a name, the name he used to own.

 

  A red scarf on the snow. How dare that _creature_ do this? Why would they do this to his innocent and kind sibling?

 

  A golden hall shimmering with fake sunlight, the same creature dying over and over- piles of body’s collecting, all holding the same face as that creature.

 

  The same battle, over and over.

 

  They hit.

 

  “Papyrus, do you want anything?”

 

  No death, instead eternal pain. The scar and glitches are the only memories left.

 

  That Creature appears again, instead big black eyes and gray clothing. Their name is Core, they want to help him but can’t. It’s time to try and escape.

 

  And it was successful.

 

  Error woke up in the AnitVoid, shocked and confused. The destroyer was so shocked, in fact, that he didn’t even notice when he went through a panic attack -from waking up in the AntiVoid- and several crashes, the shock of remembering being that overwhelming.

 

  The crashes kept coming, until, eventually, they stopped.

 

  Error kept staring, but that wasn’t his _real_ name, was it? Three names he’s gone by, he hopes to stick with this one for once. Although, only time will tell if that happens.

 

  He has to think this out, eating and sleep can wait an hour or two, can’t it?

 

\-----

 

   “Aren’t you worried about him Nightmare?” Dust asked, worried, the rest of Nightmare’s team of sorts behind him, acting just as worried even with their different ways of showing it.

 

  Nightmare’s team have been called many names. Evil, indifferent, selfish, destructive, manipulated, narcissistic, soulless, heartless- yes there was a difference between those two, but, what all those people didn’t know, is that they weren’t any of that.

 

  They weren’t soulless, they could still feel emotion, even if they didn’t show it publicly- they weren’t like the loved protector of AUs. They weren’t heartless, they just didn’t care about others except their own, much like the rest of the world. Why would they care about the people who exiled them in the first place?

 

  They weren’t evil, they were different, fighting back in the only way they know how- make the world aware of how they feel. _Anger_. They weren’t indifferent, they still care for others, they still trust- granted that area has taken a lot of work to be manageable. Sure they were destructive, but they weren’t manipulated, Nightmare -in their eyes- was like a father to them, helping them and caring for them.

 

  Nurtured back to health from their different situations and had their interests supported. The multiverse didn’t know about Horror -a malnourished skeleton from a starving AU- and his love of cooking. They didn’t care that Dust was smart and enjoyed his time talking of physics and advancing healing potions. They didn’t acknowledge that Cross was a kind and loyal soul that just wanted to protect his loved ones. They didn’t bother to notice that Killer was a master craftsman and could carve anything he set his mind to.

 

  _They_  were narcissistic ones if anything, they didn't even stop to smell the flowers. Nightmare supported and took care of his when no one else would. He had done everything he could to help them live stability, help their sanity, help them have a normal life, help their trust issues, help them back to nourishment, help everything about them.

 

  The world didn’t even stop to think about Error- he doesn’t even remember who he is.

 

  Nightmare had found and helped him, it took time, but he even helped the skeletons insanity go down- he had helped what the world considered a lost cause. A case that couldn’t be fixed. Broken beyond repair, but it wasn’t. Everything can be fixed, even broken beyond repair. It just took time, effort, and patience.

 

  The scattered china bowl, left to be blown away by the wind, had been swept up and carried to a safe environment. Piece by piece, the bowl had been glued back together with the glue of trust, care, and love, and eventually, had become a bowl again. It was chipped and desperately needed a new coat of paint, another chance to be a bowl again, but it was together.

 

  It was given its coat of paint, given another chance at life, even if pieces were chipped off again and again- but it could be itself again. Now, if only Error got such a happy ending as that bowl.

 

  “I don’t show it, Dust, but I am. I’ve known him long, and he has only gone off the grid this long when something bad happens. The only problem with that, however, if we can’t get to him, even if we wanted to. The AntiVoid is locked to everyone but Error, even Ink can’t get in. I bet you even that pesky Core frisk can’t get in.” Some whines were heard, Error was like a brother to them, and all had admitted to it multiple times.

 

  The world didn’t know, that behind all that cold attitude and loathing of the universe, Error was more kind and caring than even a pacifistic human or a young innocent Papyrus or Sans. They didn’t know he had a love for knitting and definitely the skill for sewing. They didn’t care that he was the reason some of the guys even got rest, thank Asgore for those small dolls, scarfs, and blankets.

 

  “However,” His boys perked up, “Despite what he says, he still needs food to live- albeit not as often as most do. Not only that but with his background with the AntiVoid, he’s likely to come back to his second home soon.” Their faces lit up, they were all hopefull soon would mean in a few days.

 

  Although, there was a little place in all their souls that reminded them of Error’s unpredictable tendencies and that soon with him could mean a few weeks, not a few days, but they shoved it away. They had to hope for the best.

 

  “So keep our guard up and help him immediately when he comes back?” Cross inquired, trying to stay cool and collected even though he was just as eager to see Error again like everyone else. A guard through and through. Nightmare smiled

 

  “Something like that.” Cross smiled in return, all were happy.

 

  Although, they didn’t expect how quickly Error would come back.

 

  It had grown late into the night, the mood cheerful and happy for once, their spirits lifted because of their hope for Error. Hope for a brother and friend to come back.

 

  The whole day had been that way, all ready to jump at the chance to help him if needed- but eventually, they reached the end of the day. The time that tells you it’s almost tomorrow, and you need to sleep. Many were reluctant, few cooperative- but they all got into bed.

 

  Cross as always, doing a quick sweep of the castle before bed, paranoia, from long ago that couldn’t settle, but Nightmare didn’t mind. If it calmed Cross, it calmed Nightmare’s worry of him. The king in question was staying up late as well, working on some plans in his office, either to get food or materials needed for living, it was hard to tell- but a plan nonetheless.

 

  A door creaked open in front of him, barely being opened as if the person behind it didn’t have the strength to. Nightmare looked up from his work, expecting it to be Cross to tell him he was going to bed, but was shocked and taken aback to see Error instead.

 

  Time hadn’t treated him well in the past months.

 

  Even with Error’s black bones, dark circles lay under his eyes, his frame much smaller than Nightmare remembered and much smaller than it should be, no skeleton should revert to the size of a human child- even if they were short, to begin with. Even with a skeletal body, he looks like he’s lost weight and several skinny like he could be swept away by the wind- even worse than when Nightmare had found Horror.

 

  His clothes are the same as always, looking like they desperately need a wash, but another detail is added this time. The clothes, as aforementioned, are the same as last, but now look like they’re a few sizes too big, barely clinging to Error’s body. If that wasn’t enough, his bones shook and screamed for energy and sleep, his eyes barely staying open and minutes away from passing out or fainting, and his stomach is growling slightly, whimpering and begging for food.

 

  Not saying a word, Nightmare rushes over to Error, quickly taking his hand and teleporting them downstairs to the kitchen, making sure he’s seated comfortably on the couch in the living room next door.

 

  Nightmare next goes back upstairs but instead to Horror’s room, waking him up and explaining everything. Horror agrees to help. “Anything for Error,” he says, worried, definitely, but happy to hear he’s alive.

 

  Soon enough, Horror is cooking up something for Error. In Nightmare’s opinion, he’s the best cook in the house and knows how to handle this best, he has gone through the same thing after all.

 

  Nightmare does struggle to keep Error awake, wanting him to at least eat something before he passes out. He manages to do so long enough for him to at least eat what Horror cooked up thankfully. The food was light and mushy, nothing heavy or chewy.

 

  By Horror’s explanation it made sense, light so he doesn’t throw it up, and mushy so he doesn’t fall asleep while eating or get digestion problems. They’re going to have to keep Error for a while, Horror had recommended, so he could get back into eating properly and living properly again. Keeping him to light foods -thankfully chocolate is in that category, otherwise, they’d get hell from Error- and slowly bringing him back to normal and even heavy foods, it’ll just take time.

 

  With Error officially passed out, and the moon slowly setting in the background, it was time to sleep. Nightmare and Horror did discuss a few casualties, like how they help Error and bring back his sanity once again if they should just convince Error to full time live with them, and what they’re going to do when he wakes up.

 

  However, most of that could be decided when the morning comes and once everyone is awake, for now, they need to get Error to a bed and themselves a bed as well.

 

  After goodnights the two skeletons left awake went back to their living spaces, Nightmare taking a detour on the way so he could pull an extra bed into his room- so if Error woke up before him, he could go straight to Nightmare.

 

\-----

 

  Error awoke the next morning, confused to why he didn’t wake to an immediate panic attack, not remembering even coming to Nightmare’s mansion due to how out of it he was. He looked around, calming when he recognized the surroundings as Nightmare’s room. He was safe.

 

  Nightmare awoke, hearing his panicky breathing and movement.

 

 “Error...?” He asked tiredly, rising from underneath the blankets and bed he was laying on.

 

  “Yeah?”

 

  “How do you feel? And, if you feel comfortable talking about it, what happened?”

 

  “... I guess I feel kinda hungry, tired, and like a skeleton- heh…” He paused, it was clear the humor was meant to cover up how he felt about what happened, whatever it was.

 

  “Do you not feel comfortable talking…?”

 

  “I remembered Nightmare… I really remembered and I hate it...” Nightmare looked at him, puzzled, there were several reasons that the destroyer of the multiverse would be upset to remember, but he wasn’t really sure he knew the destroyer anymore.

 

  “Because it makes you feel weak? I’m unsure to why an amnesiac would hate to remember their origin and past.” Error paused, even with his silence, they both knew what he was thinking, _Ink would understand this_.

 

  “Well… one reason is that I’m actually just an older version of a glitch I hate- but, the other reason…” Error trailed off, unsure whether or not to show ‘weakness’ in front of Nightmare.

 

  Nightmare waited patiently, he waited years until Error had opened up the first time when he was back from insanity, he would wait again.

 

  “It just… isn’t fair...” _to him_ , he didn’t say. And it didn’t need to be said. It was well known between the two of them.

 

  “Would you rather talk this out with your therapist or me?” Nightmare inquired, he wanted to be patient, but this was going nowhere unless he coaxed Error’s anger on.

 

  “I can’t… I just can’t talk to him about it. Not this time. It’s unfair to him.” Error paused again, making a final decision on whether or not he would tell the truth on how he felt, “Out of everyone he deserves to remember his past, not me. He keeps up such a happy facade all the time, but he’s just as depressed as you or me.

 

  “Him not recalling his origin bothers him all the time, he struggles to cope with it every day, even more so than I used to. I’m the hated destroyer of worlds, just trying to make sure the multiverse doesn’t get cluttered and there’s some kind of balance… why did _I_ out of the two of us remember first?”

 

  “So that’s what this is about...” Nightmare sighed, “You sure you don’t care about him more than a-”

 

  “Once again Nightmare- No. That’s just weird. He's my frienemy or enemy, whatever, not a fucking lover. Plus, he’s more like… a brother… I guess.”

 

  “Depending on what your past is… would it be safe to say like a Papyrus? Or more like how many think me and Dream’s relationship is?” He didn’t dare call that backstabber brother, he wasn’t worthy or that title and had never owned it.

 

  Despite what most had thought, they weren’t brothers. It wasn’t even biologically possible. They were Negative and Positive emotions given sans bodies, do emotions have siblings and Nightmare never knew? Likely no, he basically was the god of Negative emotion, out of all people, he would know if emotions held any brethren.

 

  They were childhood friends, living together and protecting the tree of feelings, nothing more, nothing less. That was then, however, now- now they were enemies fighting to keep the balance of emotion and keep themselves -and with their soul bond thing, one and other- alive.

 

  “...Papyrus, although, I guess mines has been gone awhile...”

 

  “Just talk to him if you’re that close.”

 

  “It not that simple, Night. I’m sure it’s gonna hurt him or backfire.”

 

  “It’s Ink, he can be as unpredictable as you sometimes.”

 

  “Fine, but if anything bad happens, I told you so.”


	5. Backfire

_   “Fine, but if anything bad happens, I told you so.” _

 

  Those words echoed in Error’s mind, they were his own, but that didn’t matter. He knew this was going to backfire. There was no way it wouldn’t- even if Ink can be unpredictable sometimes, he just hoped Ink would say how he really felt and not hide it; like he did with so many others.

 

  He flipped the coin in his hand, tempted to just engrave it now and get this all over with- but… that wouldn’t be fair to his brotherly companion. Ink had already been asking daily to see him, seeing as he can’t get into the AntiVoid on his own, he could at least tell Ink he’s still alive.

 

  “Hey,” He engraved, unsure of how to continue. Thankfully, however, he didn’t have to write anymore. Ink appeared a little away from him, hope and what seemed to be genuine emotion strewn across his skeletal face.

 

  Ink ran towards him, about to tackle the other in a bear hug until he himself down, remembering the other’s haphephobia. Instead, he held out his hand, a reassuring smile.

 

_   I forgive you for going missing for months, can you tell me what happened? _

 

  Silent language the two had acquired, using it in times where they were speechless, either too nervous or too overwhelmed. Two taps on the floor to gain the other’s attention, a hand to show reassurance and forgiveness, an offer of a hug for consoling and sympathy, pointing and other methods as well, but mostly, it was hugs and hand holding. The comfort both needed.

 

  Error let out a shaky breath, seemingly on the edge of tears- either from joy or from the fear he had obtained earlier. He did calm down, however, scooting to give Ink space to sit next to him so they could talk comfortably- at least, as comfortable as you could get on a floating rock in space.

 

  “I… had a dream- well… I dreamed of a memory- ...my memories. I didn’t know how to handle it- and may or may not have stayed in the AntiVoid for longer than I should have… I think at some point I went to Night’s hideout because next thing I knew I was sleeping on a mattress and no longer dangerously hungry.”

 

  Ink nodded, accepting his reasoning, staying quiet for once, not even interrupting once. At least he knew what had happened to his therapy buddy.

 

  “What did you remember anyway? Do you know who you are now…?” Ink asked, voice quiet like he was holding back his fake emotion.

 

  “...yeah, I know the real reason behind why I won’t destroy undertale now… I’d just destroy myself. I should probably be nicer to Geno and sci too…” He briefed, saying so much with the few words. 

 

  Ink nodded again, more emotion seemingly draining away, although Error did notice- he chose not to say anything. Continue their therapy as normal, and take everything as it was while he could, he just hoped it wouldn’t backfire like he knew it would.

  
  


\-----

 

  A week. That’s how long it took.

 

  Even after destroyer AUs, there was no sign of him. Although, he did see another skeleton.

 

  Dust walked into the living room where the gang had been relaxing, it was a relaxed day. Error had been knitting, Nightmare was reading, Horror was napping happily, Killer was carving away at a block of wood, and Cross was seemingly chatting with his chara.

 

  “We gotta guest.” He announced, seemingly annoyed, either at the guest or everyone else- it was hard to tell. However, it was easy to tell it was the former when everyone saw who their guest was.

 

  Nightmare put down his book, and got up from the couch, going over to properly talk to their intruder. He kept a cool state, despite his aura strongly conflicting and disagreeing with it, the room slowly feeling strong with the air of hatred and displeasure.

 

  “May I ask to why you’d come here of all places? I sent Dust out to watch over the positive universes, not bring back a positive guardian.” He growled out, anger clear in his tone even when his face clear of any emotion.

 

  Dream stuttered, clearly uneasy with being addressed so crudely, making everyone else in the room more annoyed.

 

  “Spit it out already ya ball of sunshine.” Horror grimace, wanting to go back to napping and not have to hear this stuttering buffoon.

 

  “... I didn’t know where else to go- Ink, there’s something wrong with him- he’s locked himself in his room and- you’re so much better with these negative emotions than I am Nightmare.” Dream explained, seemingly pleading the negative king for help.

 

  There was backlash from this from the group, Error not included, but Nightmare raised a hand to calm them down. Eventually, they all did, however, that didn’t stop them from angrily glaring at the seemingly shorter guardian.

 

  “Pray tell- backstabber, how did you come to the conclusion that I would be willing to help you and your kind. We were outcasted by all of you, and only we are your savior's, how do you feel about that?” Nightmare turned away from Dream, facing Error, “You told me so, Error, what should we do?”

 

  Dream shot his gaze to Error, confusion and anger strewn across his face, the agony he previously had gone in the blink of an eye.

 

  “He’s ink  _ enemy _ ! What could  _ he _ help with?!” Dream antagonized, Error avoided this gaze as he yelled, looking guilty. Nightmare shushed him, not happy with all the yelling. Nightmare gave Error a look as if asking: would you like to tell, or shall I?

 

  “... Not really, Dream.” Everyone’s head’s turned towards Error, “I mean, are you that dense to realize that both Ink and I have PTSD from the AntiVoid? We’re more or less frienemies now-”

 

  “You  _ live  _ in the AntiVoid, Error” Dream interrupted

 

  “Frist off- you don’t think I wake up to panic attacks every morning? Where else do I have that’s safe? The only other place I can go- without getting attacked- is here. Second, do You want my help or not? I’m literally your only hope of getting the Ink that you know back- Oh, and Nightmare, thank you for realizing I was right. This backfired so bad.” Error answered, putting his knitting aside and getting up, ready to follow Dream to help Ink.


	6. Conclusion

“His room’s that way…” Dream pointed to a door at the end of a hall.

 

They were in the guardians' house, a simple one, close to the skele bro’s but not quite. The downstairs was the same, but the upstairs held a hall that divided the upper floor into two. One door on the right- decorated with stickers and keep out signs, most likely Blue’s when he did stay over, another one the left- a single sun drawn on with permanent marker, obviously Dream’s, and one at the end of the hall- Painted from top to bottom like a rainbow, unmistakably Ink’s.

 

Nightmare and Dream left him alone in the hall, seemingly going downstairs to talk things out or sit in silence, it was hard to tell with them. He was going to do this alone, Dream was trusting him for once, he shouldn’t break it.

 

He walked up to the door and knocked, no answer. Another knock, still nothing.

 

“Ink…? Are you in there?” He called, shuffling was heard in the room, but didn’t open the door. It sounded like it moved closer to it, however, possibly sitting with its back against the door. Silently showing it was going to listen. “Will you open the door, Protector?”

 

“No.” A drained and emotionless voice answered. He had gone off his paints, you can’t feel sad about not knowing something if you can’t feel.

 

“Would you mind if I opened I window so I could talk to you properly?” No answer, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

He waved his hand and opened a small window, and saw all the evidence he needed to prove his suspicions were right. Ink eyes were blank and white, his cheeks puffy from previous crying, but otherwise, he was unchanged.

 

“Why.” Ink calmly spoke, Error coked his head to the side, confused. “Why did you come after me.” It was meant to be a question, but it was more a statement, confusion, thinking out loud.

 

“Because, you’re the only one that understands- and I’m the only one that understands you. You’re like a brother, I don’t want to lose the little family I have again.”

 

“Even without my memory.” Error nodded

 

“Even without your memory. Now, will you unlock the door?”

 

\-----

 

“Come on everyone! Everything is set up at the top!” Ink cheered, leading the group to the picnic.

 

It’s been a year, not everything is ok yet, but they’re working on it. Nightmare’s gang is being treated as people with problems, not ruthless killers. Nightmare himself is working on letting people in and is learning to trust Dream again. Everyone is working on themselves as well, Error is growing steadily back to living normally and taking care of himself, and Ink is learning to deal with his problems instead of numbing himself to them.

 

In short, everyone’s getting better. It’s not perfect, but who is? No savior hasn’t made a mistake, No demon hasn’t been bad forever, no person can be perfect.

 

Ink and Error have become basically family, calling each other brother occasionally, But what matters is they’re happy- and the AntiVoid can’t bother them anymore.


End file.
